


Finishing Their Business

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #255: Unfinished Business.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finishing Their Business

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #255: Unfinished Business.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finishing Their Business

~

“You and that ruddy book.” Ron settled beside Harry. “Need some private time? Maybe you’ve...unfinished business from last night?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Ha ha.” 

“You should give it up,” Hermione muttered. “It’s cheating. Who is the Half-Blood Prince anyway?” 

“Who cares?” Ron scoffed. “Harry’s top of the class in Potions now.”

“It’s cheating,” Hermione repeated. “It’s not a proper textbook anymore, covered with notes the way it is.” 

Harry glared at them both. “I’m not giving it up. Potions finally makes sense to me.” Clutching the text to his chest, he stood up. “I’m keeping this book forever.”

~

“ _Snape’s_ the Half-Blood Prince?” Hermione sighed. “Of course he is.” 

Harry blushed. 

“Are you giving it up _now_?” 

“It’s got useful information! I’ve even added notes--”

“Draco almost died!” Hermione snapped. “It’s Dark!” 

“I won’t use any more spells without testing them first.” 

Hermione sighed. “At least show me the notes.”

“They’re private.” Harry clutched the book closer.

“Give it up, Hermione,” said Ron. “Harry loves that book.”

“Harry--” 

“Shouldn’t we be trying to plan our next move?” Harry looked at them. “Dumbledore left us unfinished business.” 

Hermione sighed. “Fine. But we’ll discuss it eventually.”

“We’ll see,” muttered Harry.

~

Tension had been building for days. 

There was nothing between Harry and Hermione. Surely Ron knew Harry preferred blokes? But when Ron started shouting, Harry shouted back, and all too soon, Ron was storming off, Hermione was crying, and Harry...

Turning away, Harry groped for his book. It always helped him feel better.

Settling in bed, he read, Snape’s acerbic comments making him chuckle. 

“Ron’s gone.” Hermione’s voice startled him. “I tried to stop him--”

“I know.” Harry sat up. “We’ll be okay.” 

“I hope Dumbledore’s unfinished business is worth all this!” Hermione cried before fleeing.

Harry sighed. _Me, too._

~

“Harry.” Hermione clasped Harry’s shoulder. “He’s gone. We’ve unfinished business. Come on.” 

Harry held up the phial of glowing memories Snape had handed over, tears streaming down his face. “He held on long enough to give me these.” 

Hermione nodded. “Which means they’re important.” 

Ron, quiet since rejoining them, sighed. “There’s a Pensieve in the headmaster’s office.” His gaze flicked to Snape’s body. “And I suspect the office is empty right now.” 

Harry nodded. Turning away slowly, he said, “All right. I’d better go and look at these. Something tells me they’re important to view before I do anything else.” 

~

“Snape?” Harry scanned the Shack. “He’s gone!”

Hermione sighed, leaning on Ron. “Maybe the Aurors recovered his body--” 

“He could’ve survived,” Harry interrupted. 

Ron frowned. “Maybe. We’re not Healers.” 

“But don’t get your hopes up.” Hermione clasped Harry’s arm. “He was probably taken by Ministry personnel--” 

Harry shook his head. “No. He’s a Potions master. He probably knew a thousand ways to defeat Nagini’s venom. He’s alive.”

Hermione hummed. “Does it matter?” 

“Yes.”

“Why”

Harry blushed. “His memories...We’ve...unfinished business.” He pushed past them. “I’m searching outside.” 

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. “Here we go again,” Ron said.

~

Harry’s search took him all over Europe. Unwilling to let him wander about on his own, Hermione and Ron followed. 

“It’s beautiful,” Hermione said when they got to Barcelona. 

“Yeah.” Ron clasped her hand. “Great place for a honeymoon.” 

They shared a warm look. 

Harry looked up from his map. “I’ll take this side of the city, you guys search the other side, yeah?” 

“All right.” 

As Ron and Hermione wandered off, fingers linked, Harry smiled ruefully. They had unfinished business and he wasn’t counting on them being much use until that business was...consummated. _It’s all up to me._

~

Harry wandered for hours before taking a break for lunch in a local pub. The locals paid him no mind as he sat at the bar, perusing the menu. 

When the bartender approached, Harry was ready. “I’ll have a glass of sangria and some--” The words died in his throat when he realised his bartender was Snape. A healthy Snape.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. “I’d say what a coincidence, but I imagine it’s not.” He crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

“Lunch,” Harry said. He exhaled. “And to discuss some...unfinished business.” 

Snape nodded, clearly unsurprised. “I thought so.” 

~

Lunch was delicious. Snape left him alone to eat, but returned the moment he’d finished. “Are you done?” 

Wiping his mouth, Harry shook his head, reaching into his pocket.

“You kept my book,” Snape murmured as Harry placed it atop the bar. 

Harry nodded. “And your memories.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Is that why you’re here? To return them?” 

“Partly.” Harry licked his lips. “It took me a while, but I found your memories of _me_. We have unfinished business.” 

Snape paled. “Potter--”

“Call me Harry.” Harry smiled, leaning close. “After all, that’s the name you scream when you come.” 

~

Snape closed his eyes. “ _Potter_ \--” 

“I cry ‘Severus’ when I come.” Harry met Snape’s startled look. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m proving I fancy you, too. I’d offer my memories, but--” 

Snape snorted. “That’s not necessary.” He hummed. “How long are you visiting?” 

“However long it takes.” Harry shrugged. “Ron and Hermione came with me, but they wandered off hours ago--” 

Snape coughed. “It’s a romantic city.” 

Harry smiled. “Maybe you can show me how romantic it can be.” 

Snape sighed. “Shameless.” 

“Determined.” Harry nodded towards the door. “Shall we?” 

“The business day’s not finished.” 

Harry settled in. “I’ll wait.” 

~

Harry waited the rest of the day, and when Snape finally took him back to his flat, a cramped place with a stellar view of the ocean, Harry thought it worth it. 

“Wine?” Snape offered, holding up a bottle. 

Taking the bottle, Harry placed it on the table. “Maybe later,” he said. “We should get to our unfinished business first.” 

For a moment, Snape looked as if he was going to protest, but then, as Harry pressed closer, he sighed. “Stubborn Gryffindor.” 

“You’d better believe it,” Harry said, and as Snape led him to bed, there was no more talking. 

~

“You’re right,” murmured Harry, leaning out the window to gaze out at the ocean. “Barcelona’s very romantic. You’ve a fabulous view.” 

“Indeed,” agreed Snape. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Snape lounging in bed, staring at his naked arse. Harry snorted. “You can’t see the ocean view from there.” 

“I see the only view I care about,” Snape purred. 

Slowly, Harry turned and sauntered back towards the bed. “Does this mean you’re not upset that I tracked you down?” 

Snape hummed. “I’ve made my peace with it.” He licked his lips. “Now come here. I believe we’ve unfinished business.” 

~

“You’re staying in Barcelona?” Hermione and Ron exchanged one of their looks. 

Harry coughed. “Yeah. Since the war’s over, Severus and I have, erm--” 

“Unfinished business?” Hermione delicately suggested. 

Ron coughed. “We really don’t want to know any details.”

Harry felt himself blushing. “Yeah.” 

Ron smiled. “Anyway, good luck.” He glanced towards Severus. “And you need to get back to Snape. He’s looking...anxious.” 

Harry smiled. “I’ll handle him.” He hugged them. “Visit, okay?”

Once he rejoined Severus, Severus sniffed. “They’re all right with your decision?”

Harry nodded. “They just want me to be happy.” 

Severus clasped his hand. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
